Crazy Gabriel
Juan "Locco" Guerrero is he also known as Jonathan "Crazy" Gabriel, is a member of The Fart Boyz who is the group's chef. He is partners with Heath. Biography Crazy Gabriel was raised by his grandparents Maria and Burrito Gabriel, after he lost his mother and father by committing suicide, carried out in front of him by his father when Crazy was just an infant. While in high school, Crazy's principal allowed him to drink, and work at the cafeteria to earn his high school diploma after Crazy threatened to cut his left hand out if he didn't let him graduate. Sercet Android Saga In "Fart Show 1", Crazy is shown to hate his resemblence to his grandmother and seeing her chew results in his trying to strangle her, though he is stopped by the rest of Fart Boyz. Crazy later apologizes for this action, as the band is trying to appease their families in the hopes that they'll leave forever. His grandmother spends most of the episode trying to get him to buy Burrito a high-tech wheelchair. In order to shut her up, Crazy buys the wheelchair she wants. She is pleased, exclaiming, "Crazy, you're going to go to cielo for this!" to which Crazy responds, "I'd rather die than go to cielo." Her grandmother later sprays Crazy and Michael with mace when they refuse to make the Fart Boyz Family Album, after which she informs the Fart Boyz that there is nothing more brutal than raising children. In "The Fart Boyz Christmas Special", Crazy can be seen looking at Aahrabie from the behind while she is bent down cleaning, and later, during the Crazy Christmas Special, when Aahrabie gives a hand job to Kyle, Crazy is angry at Kyle for "stealing his niña". This attraction becomes more important in "Fart Show 8", when Crazy concocts a plan to get close to Aahrabie. Crazy begins acting as "father-figure", in a ludicrous scheme to replace Mason's father. Incredibly, it works, but unintentionally on Michael, who resents his own abusive and uncaring father, and Heath, whose father had died recently. Michael begins to resent Crazy, as he pays little attention to him, focusing on acting as a father for Mason. While the Fart Boyz is flying to Australia, Crazy is thinking about Aahrabie when he accidentally says out loud "making love to Aahrabie", which Wade notices. Finally, when Mason and his stepfather walk back home, Crazy follows them in order to reach Aahrabie. When he sees Aahrrabie having group sex with two men, however, he is angered. Finally, as Mason is coming onto the plane and Crazy tells Michael to step aside, Michael likens Crazy to his own father Duke, who once said that he "belonged in a trash can." Michael's greatest regret was never confronting his father after that remark. After Crazy says exactly the same thing to Michael, Michael has a second chance in confronting him and begins beating up Crazy, with Heath joining in just for fun. Trivia * Juan "Locco" Guerrero is his real name from his old country, then Jonathan "Crazy" Gabriel is his immigrant name. *In "Kab Grace: Boyfriend, Brother, ....Amigo?", He reveal that he is spanish. But he didn't revealed where he came from. *Theres a poll for "Which country did Crazy Gabriel came from?".﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans